The young life of Charles Xavier
by ImaginationWriting90
Summary: This is my version of Charles Xavier life growing up.  My story is about family, friendship,love,enemies,pain and try to find acceptance,etc. Once I start writing more I will have a better summary. Right now I can't without giving too much away.Charles/OC
1. Ch1 Not Alone

**Chapter One**

"**Not Alone"**

Once upon a time there was a magical prince who lived in a castle. That's what I use to believe I was that I was given this ability because I did not belong to this world but a magical kingdom. I soon came to realize through my mothers thoughts I wasn't a prince or even just a normal child. I was what I like to call a mutant all the dictionary would state it as an individual, organism, or new genetic character arising or resulting from mutation. My brain was definitely mutated but after awhile I started to see it as a good thing. My powers of telepathy and being able to control and influence minds was the next evolutionary step.

At the age of eight my mother told me she going to her friends house. I knew that she lying but I could not be angry at her or hold resentment towards her. When she walked out that that door she looked so relieved and free. In a little way she did love me. My mother would try to smile at me although my abilities terrified her and she did leave me a lot of money, food, and basics to take care of myself. Every Friday a whole crew would come over to check the house and fix whatever needed to be fixed. When my ninth birthday came I gave up all hope of my mother ever coming back home or even just visiting.

Just two months after my birthday I heard some noise in the kitchen. If it was a burglar I could influence him or her to leave and never come back here. As I got to the kitchen I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me it was my mother with her golden blonde hair, red dress, and her favorite pearls.

"Mother what are you- I thought you were a burglar." I spoke putting down the bat I had just incase.

I started to feel something was wrong when my mother said "I didn't mean to scare you darling I was just getting a snack."

She never talked to me before so calm. When whoever it was offered me hot chocolate I knew this wasn't my mother.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" I asked in anger."

The words seem to stun the person their expression became like a deer caught in headlight. I started to speak in the person's mind.

"_My mother has never set foot in this kitchen in her life and she certainly would have not made me hot chocolate"_

She put her hands down from her head and started to change right before my eyes to this little blue skinned red head girl. A lot of people would have run scared but I was so fascinated and happy by it I could not help but smile I was not alone.

"You're not scared of me?" She asked nervously.

"I always believed I couldn't be the only one in the world. The only person who was different and here you are," I replied happily. I extended my hand for a handshake a told her my name. "Charles Xavier"

She took my hand and simply replied "Raven"

AN: Tell me what you think, Comment and review. I love criticism it could really help with my writing. I will stay a bit close to the original story but I will be putting my own twist on things.


	2. Ch2 Adventure A Magic Prince & Princess

**Chapter 2**

**Adventure.A magic Prince & Princess**

It had been almost a few years since befriending Raven and I made a good choice. We never got bored of each other. You would think we would get into a big fight a least once but that didn't happen.

"I wonder why that is," I thought aloud.

Raven turned her head towards me raising an eyebrow. "Why what is?"

"Why we don't fight. Sure we can get on each other's nerves but we don't have huge arguments."

She started to snicker then pfft at me. "We do. It's just your so into not having a fight you avoid conflict at all cost," she complained.

Was she right? Probably? I should not try to be so careful. For as long as I can remember I was extra careful not to slip up with my powers afraid a conflict would arise and I would be rejected. I felt safe around Raven because we are both mutants and can easily accept each other. Look I'm a ten year old boy worrying about this when I should thinking about kid stuff.

"Let's just go somewhere far. Have an adventure," I suggested walking towards Raven.

She was up in an instant with a big smile stretched across her face. "Far? Like away from the mansion far?"

"We can go exploring deep in the mysterious forest."

Before I knew it she quickly grabbed her jacket and started to run pulling me along by the hood of the jacket.

The forest away from the mansion was more beautiful it was untouched. To some it was creepy but that actually helped keep people away from the mansion. It also helped that I put into people's heads that there was an evil ghost who would eat you if you dare entered this forest. The mansion was Raven and I only place where we could do and say as we pleased just be ourselves.

"This is horrible! We cannot return home until we find that treasure." Raven shouted throwing her little arms up.

"Don't worry we will just have to search high and low," I said playing along as I jumped on a boulder.

"Professor we cannot let those people down"

"I wouldn't dream of it my assistant"

Grabbing a stick she drew a map and the task we would have to do to find the treasure.

We had completed almost all the task we just had one more task to go.

I grabbed Raven shoulder and pulled her behind the tree.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Do you see that guy over there? The tall man with crazy red hair and a beard. I told her"

She had caught on to the imaginary person I was thinking of "Your right how are we going to get past him?"

I closed my eyes thinking of a plan but when I turned to my side Raven was gone.

"I know your there and I got your friend." The crazy red haired man called out stepping towards me.

Raven was a good at this she could become a great actress. Even if she couldn't turn physically into a man with crazy red hair I still have believed she was one if I closed my eyes.

I ran for my sword and so did the red haired man. We both grabbed it at the same time swinging the swords until they clashed. We battled hard neither of us giving up. I was caught by surprise when I was pushed to the ground. The man stood above me pointing the sword at my neck. I quickly grabbed for another stick using it as a sword. Then with one quick movement I knocked his sword out and sprang to my feet with the sword.

Taking the sword I rammed it between the side of the stomach and the elbow pretending to stab him.

"This ends now!"

"NOOOOOO!" The man shouted falling on the floor.

I stood there as a watched Raven still disguised as the man pretend to die for at least five minutes. If she did become an actress she would have to work on her dying skills. She turned back into herself running towards me.

I quickly ran up to hug her. "I'm so glad you're ok my assistant."

Let's go get that treasure." We both said in unison.

We turned around and stopped dead in our tracks right in front of us was a little girl. She looked about to be around the same age as me. I should have been focusing to hear other people. I can fix this but before I could utter another word she screamed with excitement."

"It's a magically prince and princess, She squealed with a huge goofy grin.

Raven and I both looked at each other I didn't need to read her mind to know we both knew this could be trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"First impressions"

This was bad I had always been careful but this girl not only seen our faces but seen our powers.

"Listen to me, I ordered." You-

I froze not quite sure what had happened but the next thing I know the girl is on her hands and knees groveling that she would not tell anyone. I believe her I have not even looked into her mind but somehow I believe her.

"hmph", Raven emphasis to get my attention back. "What's going on?" she asked in her mind.

I telepathically told her to play along. As convincing as I could get I talked to her like a prince. "You may raise", I said helping her up. "Now since you discovered who me and my sister are you cannot tell anyone about us if you do my sister, I, and the whole kingdom will fall."

Her mouth fell upon and I felt guilty when she started to cry. "I don't want anyone to die or your kingdom to be destroyed," she cried

At least children are easier to convince then adults. A child's credibility did not go that far no one would believe her if she said she say a magical prince. They would dismiss it as her having a wild imagination.

"We have to leave now, "Raven spoke with urgency.

Most of my life I have been isolated but Raven had spent many years with humans not as kind or as understanding. She found it difficult to give non-mutants any trust at all.

I looked over to the girl who I had yet to ask her name looking through her name just seemed rude. An ache swelled in my chest when tears started to form in her eyes.

"Will I see the both of you again", she sobbed

"My name is Charles Xavier and this is Raven Darkhölme. What's your name?" I asked completely avoiding her question.

"Anise Adler"

Raven abruptly pulled me back. "Anise I'm sorry but there is no place for you," She snapped

"Please I will be a knight and protect and serve you," Anise begged.

It confused me why she was so desperate to be friends or even be with us.

"Fine we have to leave stay here and protect whatever, Raven yelled aggravated pulling me along back to the mansion.

A little time had passed and the clouds began to darken. We made it to the mansion just in time before the rain started to pour in a light drizzle. Anise popped into my head and realized they she probably went home but would be back tomorrow.

"You should have erased her memory."

"There is nothing to worry about she won't tell and also no one would believe a child," I answered.

Our plans to play more outside once the rain let up were ruined when it started to downpour. After awhile of playing monopoly we both grew tired. Raven went up to get ready for bed. I searched the mansion to make sure all the windows and doors were locked. "_It's cold." Raven thought. _

"If you're cold you can turn on the heater," I shouted.

"I never said I was cold, "She remarked.

I chuckled wondering if she forgot I could read minds. "Yes you never said it but you thought it."

"No I didn't all I thought about was where I kept the tooth picks."She answered

I ran to her tell her to keep quiet. There was someone nearby close enough for me to hear their thought. I turned off all the lights careful not to draw attention to the mansion._ "I hope mom not mad but I can't leave" _the person thought. I focused a little but more to realize it was a girl. Not just any girl but Anise the girl we meet. What in the world was she doing staying here in the-

Grabbing an umbrella and two coats I ran to the door. "Raven I will be right back," I called as I was leaving through the door.

"Anise! Anise! ANISE! I yelled. It was hard to see it was pitch black and I had forgot to bring a flashlight.

I was about to give up when I heard teeth chatter behind a tree. I found Anise curled up in a little ball drenched head to toe trying to keep herself warm.

I put the umbrella over her to cover her then handed her my jacket. She looked up surprised to see me.

Wh- wh-a-

Poor girl was so cold she could not even pronounce a single word. "Put on the jacket."

She nodded then told up trying to ring most of her clothes out before she put on the jacket. I had to be quick she was still at a high risk of getting hypothermia. Then as luck would have it her knees started to wobble a bit she was too weak to walk.

"Get on," I said offering my back for her to climb so I could care her.

She shook her head no. I needed to get her to the mansion quick. "Anise as the Prince I order you to get on my back so I can carry you, I commanded.

This time the nod was ok I will do it as she climbed on my back. I tried as fast as my legs would carry me to get us to the mansion while Anise held the umbrella over the both of us.

"Where have you been? Raven yelled rushing towards me stopping when she saw I was caring Anise.

Raven quickly ran off and brought back a thick blanket. "_We have to get her wet clothes off and get her in dry ones."I spoke to Raven in her mind. _

Until Raven got back with clothes the only thing I could think to do was get her near the fireplace, where luckily one was already made, and hold onto her letting her soak up my warmth. The strangest part was even though she was freezing my body got warm from her. I hugged Raven many times but she was like a sister I never once hugged any other girl.

"Ssss-ssssooo-ssssooorr-y," Anise stuttered trying to get all the cold out.

Instead of asking her why she was sorry and making her speaks I looked into her thoughts. She saw me as a prince and felt I should not be troubling myself with taking care of her. I felt guilty for making her even thinks I was a prince.

"Take off your clothes! "Raven ordered.

Anise squeaked and hid more in my shoulder she peeked back and saw it was Raven. "Yes Princess," she replied. She was about to take off her clothes right in front of me. I quickly turned my back to her the gentlemen thing to do.

Raven sighed. "It's ok you can turn around now."

"Thank you, Anise bowed

I saw Raven expression soften a bit. "Why did you stay in the rain? Did you know how to get to your home?" she asked.

"I know how to back at my home," Anise answered honestly.

"Then why? Raven asked

Anise swung back and forth from her heel to toe. "It's because you told me to. When you asked me to protect whatever so I assumed it was to protect the land, "she answered shyly.

Then the words Raven said sprang back into her mind. _"Fine we have to leave stay here and protect whatever." _

"It was an order so I followed it. I am a knight so I have to protect the prince and princess."

"I'm so so sorry Anise," Raven apologized feeling guilty.

She took Anise hand and led her to the couch close to the fire. I took a seat on the other side of Anise. Raven took a deep breath. "How would you feel if we weren't from a magical kingdom or even royalty? What if we were like monsters…freaks?"

"I would still want to be your knight. You guys saved me from the rain, you took me to your home and gave me clothes. Of course you guys are good even if you're not human, "she answered with a smile.

From the corner of my eye I saw Raven smile I knew what she was thinking. She wanted to confide in the young accepting girl and tell her what we really were but I knew it was mistake it was not safe to tell her.

"Actually the truth is we are-

"Testing you," I interrupted her.

Anise looked at me confused not sure what the test was or what it was for.

"This was all a test to see if we could trust you and if you were a good person to become our knight, I announced.

"_What are you doing?" Raven asked telepathically knowing I would listen._

"_We cannot tell her the truth it's too risky and you and I both like her. So this is the only solution for us to keep hanging out without getting exposed. If we make her think this is all just part of a fairytale", I replied._

"Congratulations you are our knight, Raven and I said in unison."

Anise smiled so wide her eyes closed the screamed with excitement. "Really? This is so unbelievable. I promise to be the best knight ever and protect you forever no matter what, Anise swore.

We all celebrated by playing around and eating whatever sweets we could find in the kitchen. Just like that a new friend Anise had entered my life. This happy thought was bittersweet because I knew once she stopped believing in the fairytale I would have to erase her memory and from our lives. Whatever I won't think about that anymore and just live in the moment with my friends Raven and Anise.

AN:

So here is the third chapter hope you like it. As I go the chapters will get a little bit longer. Tell me what you think of the story.


End file.
